New Beginnings
by selfless1978
Summary: A short tale on the beginnings of fatherhood.
1. Chapter 1

It was quiet now after a long, hectic night. A night that was an emotional rollercoaster ride for all of them, but for him most of all.

Vicky was finally sleeping, her breathing calm as she rested on the lab bed. The whole ordeal from earlier having taken a large toll on her. It took awhile to calm down Dennis, Amy and Mikey, who were all gushing over the new additions to the family. Vicky just took it all in with patience and a smile as her two older children fussed over the younger ones. It was when she was past her own point of endurance and started to nod off that Leo took Lavi from her and shooed everyone out, with a lot of groans of protest.

Leo now sat on the bed next to her, his eyes still full of wonder at what she had just given him as he gently held her hand. He knew he should rest himself because sleep would be very hard to come by for a long while, but he couldn't. His attention was turned to the reason for that as he heard a quiet sound come from the crib that had been brought in and placed next to the bed by Raph. Leo carefully stood up and walked over and quietly looked in. A set of tiny eyes looked back up at him. Lavinia was still sleeping, but Titian had waken up. "Hello little one." Leo smiled as he carefully, oh so carefully, lifted his son out. He still trembled a little and the baby seemed so small in his gentle hands. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" The baby just looked at him as the tiny hands fidgeted, then grasped the finger Leo placed in front of him. Father and son just exchanged calm gazes as they both fully took each other in.

"Amazing." Donnie mumbled as he came closer with a bottle in his hand. "Babies are known to be extremely nearsighted right after birth, but I honestly believe he can see you just fine." He looked thoughtful as he handed his brother the bottle. "Here, see if you can get him to drink this."

Leo looked at the green tinted liquid with a raised eyeridge. "What is it and why in the hell is it green?"

Donnie rolled his eyes. "It's not going to hurt him. These babies are a peculiar mixture of the two of you. They need her milk, or formula, but also need something in their diet that can feed the turtle part too. That's what's in the bottle. Nutrients and vitamins that will balance out the milk. Baby turtles can eat hard food naturally, but this one needs the pureed version."

Leo removed his finger from his son's grasp and took the bottle. Ty's eyes watched every movement, calmly taking everything in. Then the child seemed to reach for the bottle a little as Leo brought it closer and the new father smiled. "I think he does see clearly Donnie."

"He's also hungry." Donnie grinned at him wryly as they listened to the sounds of sucking coming from the bottle. "I'm surprised he isn't throwing a huge shit fit to let us know that."

"I'm still surprised they are even here." Leo admitted, tears welling up in his eyes again. "Never would I have thought..."

Donnie laid a hand on his brother's shoulder and moved away, giving Leo the space to feed and bond with the tiny form in his arms. Leo sat back on the bed, careful not to wake the still sleeping mother. His eyes lost in wonder and thought as he looked down at his son.

His mind flew backwards, back to that first night. Vicky had been so open with him, so honest. The trust she had shown him when she told her tale. A trust, he somehow knew, she wouldn't just give to anyone. But she gave it to him. He also found out that she had given her heart to him long before they had even met. He honestly felt she had been looking for him long before he even came into her life. The fact that she accepted them all so readily, willingly, where many others would flip out, to put it mildly, drew him to her. It was that lack of fear in her that allowed him to see her clearly, he saw her hopes, her dreams, her fears and struggles.

He still couldn't explain the draw he had to her, even after the past year. Normally he would never let his emotions consume him as they did on that moonlit night. Never before had wanted a woman like he had wanted her. There had been...temptations...on all of their parts before, but this was the first time he literally fell head over heels for a woman, and he wasn't even going to try and climb out of that pit. It was with a fair amount of shock that he realized...he _wanted_ to be with her.

After their feelings had been fully expressed to each other, he held her close in his arms as she fell asleep against him. He just sat there on the edge of that bed, staring at her as her head rested against his chest, her naked body leaning against his, unashamed at what they had just did. He stared down at her then with the same wonder he looked down at this child in his arms now. She had been the first step to having a family to call his own, and these two babies was the final. Here was something he never dreamed he would be able to have, and now he was holding it.

The child easily finished the contents of the bottle and Leo placed it on the table next to the bed and crib, not really sure what to do now. "Burb him." Came a weary, quiet voice from the bed. Vicky looked on with a soft, if tired, smile and drowsy eyes. "He needs to get the air out."

So Leo did, he placed the baby over his shoulder and patted the still soft shell gently until the child let out the wished sound then a second, louder, one. Leo looked at Ty amused as he brought him back down. "How can such a small thing be so noisy?"

Vicky laughed tiredly. "Trust me, that's nothing compared to what _can_ come out of them." She smiled as she watched the squirming baby in her mate's arms. "You wait until they start teething."

"No rush for that." Ty let out a large yawn and snuggled deeper into Leo's arms, his eyes drifting closed. "I want this to last as long as it can." Leo finished quietly as he watched.

Soon the child was fast asleep, his belly now full and wrapped in a warm blanket in the arms of his father. Vicky soon fell asleep again, her exhaustion still clear on her face even as she did. Leo then carefully placed his sleeping son next to his sister, and covered Lavi back up with the wrapping that had came loose in her sleep. He watched his sleeping children a long while, his bemused eyes taking in every detail. He silently wondered if this feeling of awe would ever subside in him.

Standing there, looking over them as they slept, he already knew they would be trained. He would offer them the same skills his own father had given him to be able to protect himself in this world. He knew firsthand what this world had to offer and for a quick moment he felt sadness at what his children would likely face in the future. Mistrust, fear, hate, all would be thrown their way. Just because there are those out there that don't understand things that are different. Not to mention those who the elder turtles have thwarted time and time again. Leo knew these innocent children would quickly become a target if they were to be found out. His first vow to these sleeping babies was to do everything in his power to make sure they could handle this life, and that meant training them to do so the only way he knew how. But for now, his fingers softly stroked the cheeks of his sleeping children, now he would just enjoy these blessings he had been given. They would grow up all to soon, he knew that. He also knew he would be there every step of the way.

He smiled again as Lavi snuggled closer to her brother, her own mouth opening into a wide yawn before she settled back down again. Oh yes, he would be there every step, because this was one adventure he wouldn't miss for the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Cris looked so tired. She was awake now, quietly holding Thane after feeding him. Her hazel eyes full of love for the tiny green thing in her arms. But the sheer exhaustion on her face worried Raph as he looked on. To be completely honest with himself...he felt a little guilty. He did that to her, he had made the baby that grew in her and gave her a hell of a time coming out. Thane was definitely a bigger baby than his cousins had been, and Cris had struggled hard with him. But to see the sheer joy on her face now... The big guy had to blink back tears...again.

It had been a long labor, way longer than Vicky's had been and she was screaming like a banshee through most of it. Towards the end he had grown frightened at how hard she struggled. But Donnie stayed calm and so did Caitlin as they helped her and with a final cry and push, her hand squeezing the life out of Raph's, the sounds of crying had filled the room. Those loud cries bringing tears to the eyes of his parents as Cris collapsed against the pillows, and this time Raph squeezed her hand as he stared in shock at the baby Donnie held in his hands.

"Wh-what's wrong with his shell?" Were the first words he uttered, concern now flooding him. He didn't know what he was expecting to see really, but the squashed up looking carapace on his son's back didn't sit well with him. Scared the piss out of him actually. The twins didn't look like that when they were born... What if he had some life threatening problem? Maybe the infant version of shell rot or something... What if it was-

"Nothing." Donnie calmly replied. "It's still soft at this stage. It just conformed to fit through the birth canal, much the same way a human baby's skull deformes for the same reason. He's a big baby Raph, and if it hadn't adjusted your son would have torn her open. It'll adjust itself back in time."

"Thane..." Raph then mumbled, still in shock as he watched Donnie and Caitlin work on the child.

"Excuse me?" Donnie asked him as he wrapped the baby in a blanket. "Didn't hear you."

Raph looked at Cris who was smiling back up at him, then nodded. "Thane. His name is Thane..." His voice trailed off as Caitlin walked over and handed Cris the child. "A good strong name, for a good strong child..." Then he blushed a little in embarrassment. "That just sounded corny..."

Cris just laughed softly as she held Thane close to her, her eyes lost in his. "He is so beautiful..." Her emotion choked voice reached Raph and she gently held Thane to where he could get a good look at this small, green, wiggling lump of softness that was his son. Raph leaned over and for the first time met his son's eyes. Eyes that were the same hazel as his mother's. The boy got a good look at his father, then started wailing like a fire engine.

"Lungs work." Raph muttered at the noise, but smiled anyway. His son was just as loud as his parents. His...son... Hardcore Raphael found himself blinking back tears again. In a rare moment of public affection, he leaned over and kissed Cris' cheek. "You did good, firecracker." He murmured to her shocked look. "You did real good." His eyes met hers, that were filled with unshed tears, tears that spilled over when he added "I love you Cris."

"I love you too." Was the answer along with a soft kiss, Thane's crying filling their ears.

Once Thane had settled down, Cris was starting to show the effects of her labor, her head was drooping and she could barely hold onto the small bundle in her arms anymore. "Take him." Cailin told Raph as she came up to the bed, covering up the groggy new mother.

"I'm not going to take him!" He snapped back. "I'll break him!"

Caitlin's eyes flashed a moment as she glared at him. Then she calmly reached over and took the child from Cris, and squarely plopped him in Raph's arms. "Shut up and hold him! She's carried him long enough, it's _your_ turn now!'"

"Yes ma'am..." He muttered as she turned to settle Cris down. Thane was also protesting his current position as he started crying again. "Oh stop." Raph told him gently. "You may not like it little boy, but I'm your father and you're stuck with me. You might as well get used to it."

Thane quit crying and looked up at his father before letting out a small sigh, then drifted off to sleep. It was about then that it clicked in his befuddled mind that there were other members of the family waiting to see this little noisy thing. With a silly grin plastered on his face, he went to go make the introductions.

Once all that settled down, Raph just quietly sat in the chair next to the bed, Thane still in his arms. He was so... _tiny_. Donnie had said he was big, but to Raph he looked small and fragile. Raph hadn't lied when he told Caitlin that he'd break him. One good sneeze on his part would squish the little guy. But there was one thing this child could do that was a pretty damn impressive feat...he made Raph's heart melt. Now that he held the child, he couldn't put him down. Thane slept on, completely unaware of the soft looks his father was giving him. "You've got so much to learn." Raph rumbled quietly to his son. "How ta fight, and you're gonna be damn good at it. Gonna do big things with your life." Thane shifted in his arms and Raph smiled down at him. "Got a lot of punks out there that are goin' ta get a decent asswhoopin' from you. And ya know Ima teach ya how to beat up on your Uncle Mikey."

"How about we teach him the basics first before you send him out on unsuspecting thugs." Cris told him archly, finally waking up. "You know, like walking, talking, eating with a spoon...things like that." She held out her arms and reluctantly Raph gave up the tiny bundle to his mother. Cris' face was tender as she held him close to her and she quietly cooed to him when Thane began to squirm and whine a little.

"Think he's hungry." Raph remarked as the mewling noises started to turn into cries.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Cris replied. "If he's anything like his daddy, he's going to need a lot of food to keep up with the growth." Thane let out another wail and Cris rolled her eyes. "Just as impatient as you are."

Raph just grinned at her. "Like you're any better."

"Oh hush."

He quietly watched his family as she fed their son. And it was then, as she held the baby close to the scar on her chest, that Raph thought of something. Something he was pretty sure had to have crossed Leo's mind a few times as he watched scenes like this play out with Vicky and the twins. He had almost lost her once. Had come so close to never being able to hold her in his arms again. And yet, that tragedy, that painful memory for him because he had felt so damn helpless, had finally turned into something that brought a completely different set of emotions to the fore front. If that hadn't happened, Thane wouldn't be here now. Was a pretty big thing to wrap his head around.

Still, that wasn't what he wanted to think about right now and he firmly pushed that thought away. He was right now at peace, content, with things. He was so happy right now it was just downright...sickening how he felt inside. All warm and goey. Here in a little bit he was going to have to demolish a wall or something to get his toughness back. Oh well...

This time when Cris began to nod off again, he didn't hesitate to take her small burden from her. Thane didn't protest either too much as he shifted back to his father. Raph looked down at that face and into the small hazel eyes that looked back up at him. "Between you and me, little man," He said quietly "you'll always have a soft spot in my heart, right next to your mother." Then he smiled. "But if you ever tell anyone that I'll deny it. I _do_ have a reputation to maintain after all."

Maybe it was a trick of the dim light in the room, he wasn't sure, but Raph could have sworn he saw Thane wink at him...


	3. Chapter 3

Donatello wasn't really sure if Marina had been joking or not on the day of Thane's birth when she said his was next. Turns out she wasn't. He quietly confirmed that fact on his own once things had settled down with Cris, Raph and Thane and he just stared at the results from the pregnancy test in something bordering on shock. Then began to try and puzzle out how this could even have happened. He knew how it did with Vicky and Cris, but never thought Marina would be able to conceive...

Of course it came back to her genetic experiments which had altered her just enough to make having a child between them possible. Poor Donnie wasn't quite sure what to make of it all. It's not like he didn't _want_ a child of his own, just never thought it would...happen. For the simple reason he never thought about how far the injections had actually changed her, and really didn't feel comfortable trying to dig that information out. All he was concerned with was that she and Caitlin were here, alive and healthy and trying to dig deeper to see how much they had been changed would just reopen old wounds in them. Babies never crossed his mind.

Well, the thought crossed his mind a lot now lately, especially since his mate's growing waistline pretty much backed up his findings. There was no denying that Donatello was about to join his brothers in the adventures of fatherhood.

Where Vicky and Cris had been snappy, short, impatient and just all around miserable in their pregnancies, Marina was quiet and calm over hers. Taking everything as it came in stride, her features happy and serene. Even if she did walk around looking like she had a bowling ball tucked under her shirt. Where Leo and Raph had been very over protective, Donnie was more...distracted. He frequently lost interest on various projects he tried to work on, usually stopping in the middle of something, his eyes far away as he stared out into nothing with a silly smile plastered on his face. Leo watched it all with mild amusement while Raph would just groan and roll his eyes. Needless to say, broken things stayed broken in the lair for a lot longer than they usually would those five months.

He also thought, having helped his two sisters, yes he thought of them as his little sisters, through their own labors and dealing with his brothers as they really didn't know what to do for their mates that he was fully prepared to deal with this one. He couldn't have been more wrong.

It was late, or real early depending on how you looked at it, when Marina came waddling into the lab where Donnie was working on something. Finding that attention to do so only because what he was working on was directly linked to the little boy that Marina was carrying. For once it wasn't an electric or tech gizmo or gadget, but a simple wooden mobile that he planned on hanging over the crib. He was in the process of painting the little planes he had so patiently carved yellow. Yellow seemed very important to him for some reason, it had to be yellow.

"Donnie?"

"Yes?" He replied absently as the brush carefully slid across the little plane in his hand.

"I...I think..." She stopped, her face contorting a little in pain as she fought the words out "...it's time..."

The brush flew off of the plane, ran over his hand and marked a fair portion of the desk as he spun to face her. "You sure?"

She just nodded as she struggle again. Donnie stared at her a moment, then freaked. "Oh my god, I am so not ready for this. I don't have this done and I still need to upgrade the crib and we still don't have as much formula in stock as I would like! I _told_ Leo that I needed more! And what about-"

"Donnie!" Marina snapped.

He stopped and stared at her, his eyes blinking in confusion as she had another contraction. Was it really that time?

Marina just rolled her eyes and waddled back to the doorway. "Caitlin!" She called out into the lair, not trusting herself to go any farther apparently.

Caitlin didn't appear, Cris did. Coming out of the kitchen with a sleepy looking Thane in her arms. "You aren't looking to good." She calmly noted to the soon to be mother.

"It's time." Was the reply along with, "And genius over here is getting a bad case of the freakout father syndrome."

"I am _not_!" Donnie protested, spilling yellow paint everywhere as he tried to put everything away in his hurry.

He heard Cris laughing as she moved farther into their home, probably to go get Caitlin. Raph popped into the doorway and helped Marina to the bed, all the while eying his brother with amusement as Donnie fumbled around. Instead of gathering the things he needed, fluffing pillows to make sure Marina was comfortable was the only thing he could seem to get his mind to focus on.

Marina was about to hit him with one of those pillows when Caitlin walked in, took it all in with a single glance and sighed. "Raph, would you do me a favor and go get Vicky?" She asked the chuckling turtle. "I might need some help, and Donnie obviously isn't in the mindset to do so."

"On it." Raph grinned and walked through the portal.

By the time a half awake Vicky made her appearance, Marina was already snug in the bed, with Donnie hovering over her. "You're going to be ok." He was mumbling. "It's all going to be ok. You'll get through this just fine..."

"Good god Donnie," Marina sighed "I'm having a baby, not fighting a serious disease."

Vicky was also grinning by the time she made it by Caitlin's side. "One of those deliveries huh?"

"Looks that way." Caitlin grumbled. "Leo!" She then snapped and Donnie turned to see his older brother standing by the portal, amusement on his face too. Was everybody laughing at him?

"Yes?"

"You get the glorious job of keeping this befuddled buffoon out of my way." She firmly told him.

"Hey!" Donnie protested.

"Shut it!" Caitlin snapped right back, pulling out the stirrups. "Or I'll make Leo drag you out of here."

"I'll behave..." Donnie meekly told her glaring expression.

To be honest, he was actually glad that Caitlin took over. He couldn't think past his nervous anxiety. Leo had by then calmly guided Donnie to the head of the bed, well out of Caitlin's way. Donnie reached out and took Marina's hand as Leo leaned against the wall behind the bed. Marina met his worried amber eyes a moment before she gave him a reassuring smile and a squeeze on his hand. Then her face again contorted with pain as another contraction hit.

Donnie felt so helpless. He was always the one who fixed things so they wouldn't hurt...but there was nothing he could do this time. "You want an epidural? You can have an epidural..." He mumbled, his eyes frantically searching for something to relieve her pain.

"I'm fine Donnie." Marina calmly assured him again, her smile breaking through his frantic haze.

"Too early anyway." Caitlin muttered from the foot of the bed and Vicky chuckled again.

The process from this end was so much different than the other end. Now he was the frantic father watching from the sideline as his mate struggled through this. But Caitlin had paid close attention to Cris' labor and learned well. She was calm and in control as she instructed Vicky on what to do and what she needed. And Marina was so calm and collected despite the pain she had to be in. Donnie was a worried mess himself. If the way he was trying to rearrange his fingers by wringing his hands was any indication.

"Easy brother." Leo told him with a quietly with a smile. "Everything is going just fine." He laid a calming hand On Donnie's shoulder, and it did settle the nervous turtle down a bit.

After awhile the pushing phase began and Donnie's anxiety shot right back up again. What if the baby got stuck? What if Marina didn't have the strength to do this? Did Caitlin know enough to do a C-section? What if-

With a final groan, Marina pushed hard before collapsing against Donnie who was now sitting next to her. Her breathing was heavy and labored and her eyes were closed, but what caught his attention as he gently held her was the crying that now filled the room.

"Congratulations." Leo smiled at him. "You're a father."

Donnie swallowed hard as he caught sight of the messy baby the women were caring for, and his hands began to shake.

"Aw..." Vicky gushed. "He is so cute..."

"And noisy." Caitlin grinned as she walked up and handed Marina the baby.

She reached out and carefully took the crying child, then held him close to her. "Hello my little Dante." She whispered with a soft smile. "We've been waiting for you."

With a little hiccup noise, Dante quit crying and looked back up to her and Donnie leaned in to get a closer look. "All that fuss over such a small thing..." He said with wonder as amber eyes looked back at him.

" _You_ were the one doing most of the fussing." Marina raised a brow at her mate and Donnie blushed a little.

Leo laughed quietly as he took Vicky in his arms. "Never thought I'd see the day Donnie freaks out."

"Oh hush." Donnie mumbled back at him, his attention still on the baby. He reached for him and Marina handed him over with that smile still on her face. "Hello my boy." Donnie greeted his now quiet son. "Glad you could finally join us." Dante just grasped the blanket he was wrapped in with his tiny hands as he returned his father's gaze. Then let out a huge yawn. "Goodness..." Donnie chuckled. "Seems like you had it just as rough coming out as we did trying to get you out."

"We?" Marina murmured. "I didn't see you help with the pushing." She said as she leaned back into the bed.

"I did all the worrying." He grinned impishly at her.

She just shook her head and smiled again as she watched them. Donnie's attention was already back on Dante. He tuned everyone out at that moment as he held him close and they just quietly watched as he stood up and carried Dante over to his desk. "I made you something." Donnie told his son as he held up the almost finished project. "You got here before I could finish it though."

Dante made a little cooing noise as his eyes settled on the yellow planes and he reached out for them and Donnie brought them closer with a smile. A smile that grew wider as Dante tried to grab one of the dangling things. "Glad you like them." He chuckled as the little hands firmly grabbed one. "Wasn't sure if you would like yellow or not..." Dante just answered with another cooing noise, and a gentle tug. "I'll finish painting them and I'll hang them right up for you." He tried to take them away again but Dante wasn't letting them go, and he even began to fall asleep with that plane still in his hands.

Leo's quiet laughter echoed across the lab then and Donnie snapped his attention back to the others who were all grinning at him now. "Seems like he doesn't want you to finish them."

"Oh well." Donnie shrugged. He had a feeling there were going to be a lot of half finished projects for awhile, but he didn't mind that one bit.


	4. Chapter 4

The whole ordeal was a bit harder on Mikey and Caitlin. They had quietly watched as the family grew, and they so much wanted a child of their own. With Marina's pregnancy there really wasn't a doubt on if Caitlin could get pregnant, obviously she could. As a matter of fact, she actually did get pregnant shortly after Marina made her announcement. And they both were devastated when she miscarried.

They decided to try for one again, refused to give up on that hope. Considering how quick the rest of them were able to conceive, it really wasn't a fertility problem, or so Mikey believed and maybe they just had rotten luck to start off with. But when the weeks went by and turned into months without another pregnancy happening, Mikey began to grow worried. Still, he kept it quiet, always being the cheery one and refused to let the others see what he was truly feeling.

That fact resulted in Mikey taking Marina's pregnancy with a mixture of joy, and sadness. Joy because his geeky brother was going to be a dad, and sadness because Mikey had lost his chance. When Marina was finally able to hold her baby, Mikey could feel the pain in Caitlin, even though she hid it well from the others. She couldn't hide it from him however and spent a few nights crying in his arms. Even Mikey didn't pester to see the new baby as much, he just couldn't.

It was late one night and Caitlin and Mikey had already settled down for bed when there was a quiet knock at the door. "It's open!" Mikey called, feeling too lazy to get up to answer it. He was a little shocked to see Leo and Donnie walk into the room and he sat up. "Everything ok bros?"

Leo just looked at him, those blue eyes gently digging in before he turned that same gaze to Caitlin. "No, it's not." He said quietly, turning the main light on in the room, causing Mikey to blink a little. Then he walked over to Caitlin's side of the bed and reached out, took her hand, and gently pulled her up out of it. "We know you miscarried, and we also know you have been trying again." Leo told her gently. "It's time for some outside intervention." She looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears before she broke down crying against him.

"What?" Mikey looked at him, then to Donnie, in confusion.

"I want you, and Caitlin, in my lab." Donnie told him. "Now."

Leo guided Caitlin as Mikey was herded by Donnie and soon Mikey and Caitlin found themselves in the lab, undergoing a whole bunch of tests, with Leo standing quietly in the corner, watching and waiting during the less invasive ones. After what seemed like hours, and probably was but none of them left the room as Donnie looked everything over. Caitlin had already fallen asleep on the bed. Mikey sat nervously on it next to her as Leo hovered nearby, his calm presence comforting the youngest turtle to no end. Mikey didn't hardly talk the entire time besides answering the questions Donnie asked him.

"Leo...what if we...can't..." Mikey finally asked, his hope at its lowest point.

"I have a feeling you can." Leo replied. "There was one pregnancy already, I just think there might be something more going on than we can see. Which is why I brought it up to Donnie."

"And it's a good thing you did." Donnie smiled as he finally took his eyes away from the microscope he had been working on. "Otherwise I wouldn't be able to tell you that I found the problem."

Mikey's eyes grew wide. "You...what..."

"I figured it out." Donnie told him again as he began to work on something else, pulling out a whole bunch of different vials.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked from where he was still leaning against the wall.

"We all just assumed that because Caitlin went through the same thing Marina did that she would naturally be able to conceive, but we all overlooked something very important." Donnie began mixing a few things together. "Yes the basic experiment was the same, but you have to remember, Stockman messed with hers while Bishop dealt with Marina's. As close as the serums were, they still had a few differences. Enough to where Caitlin can't conceive or the child wouldn't form properly if she did, hence the miscarriage." He finished mixing his cocktail as Mikey watched, hope filling him again. "Now that I know there is a problem, this should take care of it." Donnie walked over to the bed with a now ready needle and he gently woke Caitlin up.

She looked up at him with sleep confused eyes and Donnie sat on the bed next to her, holding the needle, but made no move to inject it yet. "Caitlin, I have something here that can help." He told her, then looked at Mikey. "But before I do this, I want to know if this is something you both really want. This isn't a flu shot, it will change a few things, nothing dramatic, but enough to where I don't want to do this if you two aren't sure that this is what you want."

Mikey reached out a hand and took Caitlin's, both of them looking at each other. "We want a baby." Caitlin then turned her tear filled eyes to Donnie.

Donnie smiled at her. "Then let's see if this will help you have one." And without another word, he cleaned a spot on her arm and expertly inserted the needle and injected it. "You may feel a bit sore for a few days as things readjust. Give it about a week, then you two are free to try again."

"Thank you." Caitlin gave him a hug, once again crying. Then she stood up and gave Leo one.

"It's alright Cait." Leo soothed her. "If this is what you two want, we will support you every step of the way." He murmured into her hair.

Mikey was feeling a little mushy over it all too, and Donnie pulled him close in a headlock. "We got your back little brother." Then gave him a noogie.

Despite the intervention of Leo and Donnie, and the promising outlook from it, Mikey was still a bit nervous over the whole thing actually working. He still had that doubt in his mind if he would ever become a father. He always did love kids, had taken Vicky's two under his care without even a second thought. Was ecstatic with his little niece and nephews. But even with all of these children around, he still so very much wanted one of his own. But now he at least had some hope, and he began to reach out to little Dante, beginning a bonding procedure that he never really started, because it had hurt so much to do so. Donnie caught on to that and gave him a knowing smile, but didn't say anything as Mikey began to involve himself more with the now six month old.

Just a few short weeks later, Caitlin walked up to him, with a small, tentative smile on her face. "Mikey...I think I'm pregnant again..." Mikey was stunned speechless for one of the few times in his life, and quickly ushered her to Donnie to make sure, and she indeed was. Mikey was out in the main living area blaring the news at the top of his lungs before Donnie was even finished confirming it.

"Oh lord... He's going to be unbearable now." Raph grumbled, but his moist eyes gave his true feelings away. They all knew the dilemma by now, and for them to hear this caused quite a lot of eyes to water, but Mikey was too happy to notice.

"Thank heavens for Donnie." Vicky smiled as she watched the bouncing around Mikey.

Leo didn't say anything, just quietly wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they watched Mikey's antics. "I'm going to be a dad-dy...I'm gonna be a dad-dy!" Leo just smiled.

"Hey Raph!" Mikey jumped onto his brother's shoulders, landing in a handstand, one hand on each shoulder. "Ima gonna have a baby!"

"Get off me you oaf!" Raph grumbled as he tossed Mikey into a recliner, that flipped over with him in it. All you could see was the excited kicking of Mikey's legs as he laughed, and cried, at the same time. Raph then walked over and set his brother back up right again, then pulled him into a hug. "I'm happy for ya lil brother."

Despite lingering fears, Caitlin had a normal pregnancy. She was happy, content and her face had that glow to it. Mikey was just plain annoying, even more so than usual. But this form of happy Mikey they could deal with. They all just felt so relieved for the couple who had tried so hard, but failed on their own. The sad glances from both of them as they watched the others with their children now turned into happy, excited and expecting smiles. Mikey went into a full blown decorating tizzy, he had to drag everything out that wasn't currently being used and he had his room so full of baby stuff that the rest of the family was starting to take bets on if he was going to end up sleeping on the couch because there wouldn't be room for him. It was because of that the first discussions of expanding were seriously starting to take place.

And through it all, Caitlin just endured. Happy, but still concerned. Something she probably wouldn't shake until the child she was carrying was finally in her arms. She still cried at night, but this time they were happy crys. Still not quite believing this was happening. In the silence of herself, Caitlin had somehow viewed her failure to conceive as her fault, and Mikey's continued disappointment over it had somehow reflected into disappointment in her. It was in those quiet cuddle filled comforting sessions with him as he held her while she cried that she found out he was just as scared that it was him as she was that it was her. But Donnie had fixed it, and now neither one of them was at fault. Stupid Stockman...

Then, after a long, dragging five month period, it was finally time. Caitlin was with Cris in the living area, quietly talking and folding clothes as Leo and Vicky sat nearby, putting them in the corresponding baskets. Mikey was up to his beak in baby magazines, proclamations of "I want that!" coming from behind those glossy pages every once in awhile, when the unmistakable sound of fluid hitting the floor occurred and Caitlin leaned suddenly against the couch to steady herself. The only sound you heard after that was the magazine dropping as Mikey stared in open mouthed shock, then he was up and out of the recliner, hopped over the coffee table and literally swept Caitlin off of her feet before dashing towards the lab, and promptly slipped on the puddle that had formed under Caitlin, sending her flying into the air. He hit the floor, Caitlin hit Leo's arms as he bolted off of the couch to catch her. Then both male turtles rushed into the lab, Mikey screaming for Donnie at the top of his lungs.

"Donnie!" Mikey hooped as they crashed into the lab, startling the genius as he worked. "Her waterballoon thingie just popped!"

"Well then," Donnie grinned as he got out of his chair "Let's get ready to meet the new addition, shall we?"

Mikey just nodded dumbly as Leo placed Caitlin on the lab bed, full of joy and fear all at once. He was again speechless at the impending birth and just like all of his brothers, his hands shook. He was speechless because he didn't know which emotion to address first.

This time it was Cris who was the assistant, not that Donnie really needed one. He did manage to deliver Vicky's twins on his own after all. But the truth was, she was there for more moral support than actually helping. They all knew how hard this had been for this couple, and a few kind words from Cris actually eased a worried Caitlin's mind.

And despite the problems they did have, the delivery itself was actually surprisingly easy. The child seemed just as eager to come out as Mikey was to hold it, to look at it, to see that he finally got what he had been longing for for so long. He stood next to Caitlin, holding her hand, as she labored to bring their child into this world. She didn't scream or curse like Vicky and Cris did. Nor did she take it with calm acceptance as Marina did. Her eyes were full of emotion as she pushed, and pushed again. Joy mixing with pain on her face as she struggled, her breath coming in labored pants the closer she got to the end of this ordeal. And Mikey stood by her through it all, gently encouraging her. Caitlin was so overwhelmed by it all that she was crying by the time she gave that final push, and the tiny body slipped out of her. Then she cried harder as the child let out a hefty, healthy wail. Mikey knew how she felt, after fearing not to be able to have one, he now had final confirmation that he was indeed a father. Caitlin wasn't the only one crying.

Always the curious one, Mikey moved towards the foot of the bed as far as he could while still holding his mate's hand, and for the first time caught sight of his offspring. It was wet, smeared in some kind of gunk, small, smaller even than Lavi was, and a bit wrinkly looking, but it was the most beautiful baby he had so far laid eyes on, because it was his.

"A girl." Donnie smiled at him. "A healthy baby girl."

"A little girl... _My_ little girl..." Mikey said in wonder, then let out the biggest cheesiest grin on his face you could imagine. "She's soooo much cuter than the ones you guys had." Donnie just chuckled as Cris rolled her eyes.

They couldn't move fast enough for poor Mikey, he was itching to hold that cute little thing. To the point that Cris didn't even try to hand her to Caitlin, she just handed the baby right to her father, who held her with awe as he walked her back to Cait. "Lookit!" He gushed. "She's got your eyes! That same pretty green..." He saw the unspoken request in his mate's eyes and gently handed the baby to her, and she started crying again as she met her daughter for the first time.

"Got a name picked out for her yet?" Donnie asked as he finished cleaning up, Cris had went to go get the others by that point.

"Arianne." Both parents chimed together. "We decided that a long time ago already." Mikey added.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful baby little brother." Leo said as he led the others in. "Congratulations to you both."

Mikey just couldn't stop grinning. He was surrounded by his family and finally had the one thing to make it complete. Even Raph let his walls come down for the occasion and wrapped an arm around his smaller brother's shoulders. "Good job you two, that's one helluva cute kid you got there." Then the mood was gone as he glared at Mikey. "But if you teach her to prank, I swear to god I will strangle you."

"No promises." Mikey grinned back.

Chuckling, Raph shook his head.

Once the appropriate amount of baby curiosity had been satisfied, Leo ushered the rest out to give this small family time to themselves. Mikey found himself sitting on the bed with Caitlin in his arms, and Arianne in hers. Both parents looking down happily at the girl who was now fed and sleeping. Everything had been worth this. All the trials they had been trough, this was their payment. A child of their own to hold, to care for and to love.

He was unusually quiet as he held his family. For once joke and puns seemed out of place to him. He was just happy holding his mate close to him and staring at his daughter he still couldn't really believe he had. He knew he would have to grow up, just a tiny bit anyway, to care for this child, but he would do that without hesitation. It was a small price to pay for the joy he felt now. He may not be the smartest out of all of them, but he was damned determined to be the best dad. Who knows...maybe she'll take after him and together they could annoy the hell out of Raph together... That thought made him smile... Raph didn't stand a chance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Now you know I had to add a little Hope story in here. She's one of my turtles too.**

Lotus was still tired, worn out, utterly exhausted. She now rested in their room, sleeping peacefully as he held their daughter close against him. His little Hope.

Leonardo, once the equivalent of walking death to anyone who had opposed him, now held a new life in his arms as the child also slept. A life he had helped bring into this world. A life he had given in exchange for the young one that he took and sent him on his dark path. Even her eyes, a clear bright blue, were identical to the ones he had let the light out of so long ago.

Deep thoughts for the turtle who leaned against the wall as he sat on the bed next to his sleeping mate. He just couldn't understand how this could happen. If he knew anything about genetics at all, which he really wasn't much, given the brown tones her parents had her eyes should be a darker shade than the blue orbs that seemed to look into his soul. It was a wonder to him, the whole child was a wonder to him as he gazed down at her.

Another thing that was running across his mind was the fact that not a damn one of them really knew how to care for a baby. Mikey didn't even know what baby powder was used for. Hope was just over a day old by now and all of them struggled already with the task of caring for her. Diapers seemed especially hard for him. Trying to wrap those things on this tiny baby with his big hands was turning out to be a challenge. First time he did it, it slipped off when he picked her up, and she promptly peed on him.

Leo sighed as he held Hope closer to him. Fatherhood was definitely overwhelming. But the sheer joy of having her here now...nothing could compare to that. Even if her diaper was on lopsided.

Hope let out a quiet fussy noise just as there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in." He quietly called as he tried to sooth the baby. Didn't seem to be working as she squirmed a bit more in his arms.

Mikey popped his head in with a wide grin on his face. "Feel like some company?"

Leo looked at him confused, everyone who knew where they lived was already here. He had heard them all bustling out in the living room most of the day already. "Who is it?"

His brother didn't answer, but he did open the door wider. Leo blinked a little in shock as he stared at his living reflection, and the brown haired woman at his side. Hope was crying by now as he just stared at Leonardo and Vicky.

"Well? Are you going to tell us hi or just stare at us?" Vicky asked as she walked into the room.

"You...came here? Why?"

"We wanted to see the baby." Was her reply as she moved closer to his side of the bed. Her expression softened and a soft smile found it's way onto her face as she looked at the crying little girl. "She is so adorable..." Her arms reached out. "May I?"

Leo was a bit hesitant to hand over this precious to him child and his counterpart smiled. "Trust me my friend, she's raised four. I think your baby will be ok in her arms."

Vicky wasn't going to take no for an answer anyway and Leo let her take the crying child. "What's the matter sweetums?" Vicky cooed to her as she gently rocked Hope in her arms. The answer she got was two little balled fists as she kept crying. "When's the last time she ate?"

"About half hour ago."

Then Vicky unwrapped the blanket and checked the diaper. "Why is this on backwards?"

"It's on backwards?"

"It sure isn't on frontwards." Vicky sarcastically told him. "She's wet and it leaked everywhere."

"Damn things need to come with directions." Leo mumbled as he got up.

Leonardo chuckled quietly as he moved closer to his wife. "Might explain the crying."

"You think?" Vicky replied then looked at Leo. "Where are her things?"

"Over here." Leo was already heading to the shelves that had been stocked in preparation for Hope weeks ago.

Vicky followed him and took out the changing pad, a diaper, a clean blanket, clean clothes and some wipes before returning to the bed. And she managed it all with one arm as she held Hope in the other. Leo blinked. He would have been scared to drop the baby if he tried that.

He was so intent on watching those two he didn't notice that Leonardo had by now wandered over to his side. "You look a bit overwhelmed."

"I am." Leo admitted. "Was it like this for you?"

"More or less. I was just as clueless. But Vicky already had Dennis and Amy so my transition to fatherhood went a bit smoother with the help of her guidance."

"Unfortunately, I don't have that luxury."

"We know. That's why we came."

"Get over here you." Vicky told the new father. "You are going to learn how to wrap this poor girl right."

Leo rolled his eyes, but did do as he was told. Vicky patiently showed him how to properly place the annoying things on and reswaddled Hope in a clean blanket. Leo had to admit, when Hope had finally stopped crying and let out a set of happy sounds now that she was clean and dry, he had a feeling of accomplishment and pride that he finally got one on right.

"See? Not really that hard, is it?" Vicky smiled as she picked Hope up again.

"Not if you know what you are doing." He smiled back at her. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." She looked over at Lotus who had slept through all of it. "Is she ok?"

"Just tired. She had a hard time with it." Leo told her as he remembered the struggle she had trying to deliver their child. "A very hard time. I've tried to be here for her, but so far all she does is sleep after she feeds Hope."

Vicky narrowed her eyes. "Which means you haven't left this room either...have you?"

"No..." Leo admitted a bit sheepishly.

"Leo, take Leo and go make sure he eats before he falls over on top of the baby from hunger."

"I'd rather stay here with Lotus..."

"I'll stay with her. You go get something to eat."

"But-"

"Now!" She snapped.

"Yes ma'am." Leo mumbled before he let his counterpart gently push him out of the room. "Your wife's a bully."

"Sometimes."

Mikey was already in the kitchen, making something. Simply for the reason that they had more company than expected. Leo's eyes grew wide as he took in the fact that his home was filled with visitors. Michelangelo was happily helping Leo's brother as the rest of his family mingled with Leo's. Little Daniel was looking around in awe at the amount of turtles running around.

Leo also felt that awe, but for a different reason. "You...all came?" He looked at his counterpart.

"Of course." Was the calm reply. "Vicky and I aren't the only ones who wanted to come over."

"Why?..."

"Because your brother sent us a message saying you were struggling a bit. All of us felt that a bit of support would do all of you good." He then smiled as he looked out over the children, who were already taking over Leo's home. "Not to mention the quick reminder of what you have to look forward too. No matter how hard it is now, this is the end result." He waved his hands towards the teens as they indulged Daniel's curious questions. "And it will be well worth the effort."

Leo sat a bit dumbfounded at the dining table. And a plate was promptly plopped in front of him by Michelangelo. "If I know my Leos, I think you haven't eaten in awhile."

The new father suddenly found himself ravenously hungry at the smell assaulting his nose. "I haven't." He admitted as Mikey poured him a cup of tea. "Thank you."

"No problem dude."

Leo looked out over the noisy living room as he ate, but oddly they all left him and Leonardo alone as the leader of the other family sat with him. He also found his twin watching him intently. "You seem a bit troubled." Finally came from the other end of the table.

The fork came down onto the plate as Leo chewed thoughtfully. "I am." He admitted after a quiet moment of pushing the food around.

"About Lotus?"

"That too. I didn't expect this to be so hard on her."

"Vicky was the same way. But she also had twins, so that might make a big difference. Donatello has been keeping an eye on her though right?"

Leo nodded. "He says she just needs rest. Still, it worries me to see her like that."

"But that isn't the only thing that is on your mind."

"No...it's not."

"What's wrong my friend?" Those simple words suddenly made Leo want to open up. To tell him what had his mind a bit unsettled.

Again the food wandered around his plate. Honestly not sure what to say. "If...I told you something from my past...would you think anything different of me?"

Leonardo leaned back into the chair as he studied the now quiet turtle. "I meant what I said about not holding it against you anymore. You rose above it, that's all I need to know to form my opinion of you."

Leo couldn't meet Leonardo's eyes as he thought how to tell him, then sighed and decided to just say it. "I wasn't always what I was." He began quietly. "I did try to fight what I knew was becoming. But...something...happened..." His voice faltered.

Leonardo didn't speak as he waited patiently for the other turtle try to tell this. Leo did feel the compassion coming from the calm turtle. In a shaky voice Leo forced himself to continue. "One night I raided a warehouse. I had followed someone who had been identified as leading raids against...him. Followed him and he led me to more. I took them out. All of them, except for a little girl who I left crying over her father's dead body. I hated myself for what I did, what I robbed of her and I fled. Leaving her there with no one to protect her. Like a coward I ran from her and that haunted me again later. By the time I got back, he already had her brought to him. He wanted me to kill her. I couldn't, I knew it was wrong. I pleaded for her life, only to watch him tear her open and throw her at my feet."

He looked now at the other turtle. "I didn't have a choice. She was going to die because of what he did to her, and it would have been a painful death. I couldn't let her go through that...and I...I..." His voice failed him then as the courage left him to finish and he turned his head away again.

"You gave her a merciful end."

"Only because he forced me to do it."

"Would you have then left her the way she was? The child would have died in agony."

"Still doesn't make it right..." Leo whispered.

"I didn't say it did. But you gave her the only way out you could."

"That act also unleashed what I would become. It was that day that started a life of pain and torment that took years to climb back out of. And through it all those eyes haunted me." Leo stared at the table. "I saw them everywhere. In my sleep, flashes of them would cross my mind at odd intervals. Always was I reminded of what I did to one of the most innocent, helpless ones out there."

"Do you still see them?" Came the quiet inquiry.

Leo looked back up at him. "Tell me something... Do you believe souls can have a second chance at life?"

Leonardo tilted his head, his eyes unreadable as he looked back at him. "I don't know how to answer that, because I've never came across that experience." He let out his own sigh then as he seemed to look into the distance. "But I do know if there is something out there strong enough to fight against the fate they have been given, they will still let you know they are there in their own way. That I can tell you from experience."

Leo took that in and processed it a moment. "I do still see those eyes." He answered the earlier question. "I see them everytime I look at Hope. And I wonder...if maybe..."

"That she has been given another chance?"

"Through Hope...yes..."

"It would be kind of fitting if you think about it. You were the one who took her life to spare her more pain. Now you have the chance to give her the life she should have lived. If that is the unusual case, you have named her appropriately in more ways than one."

"Deep down, I do hope that is what happened. I never wanted her to die. If she did get a second chance, I'm honored that it is as my daughter."

"We may never know for sure." Leonardo told him. "But if that is the case, I think the girl has forgiven you. Maybe even understood why you did what you did. And trusts you with her second chance."

"I just don't know if I deserve it from her."

"None of us feel like we deserve any of the children we are given. It's that inadequacy in us that makes us rise up to the challenge to raise them. We work for that privilege everyday to be the ones to guide them."

Their eyes met and Leo didn't see the disgust or the silent accusation he had feared to find. Leonardo didn't judge him for what he did. Only silent encouragement. "It seems like I owe you another thanks." Leo told him. "I seem to owe you a lot of those."

"I'd rather you eat your meal before it gets cold. Or Vicky will have both our shells hung up on the wall." Leonardo suddenly grinned at him.

A smile found it's way on Leo's face at that and he did turn back to his meal.

His day got even brighter when by the time he finished Vicky appeared, with a more alert looking Lotus now holding Hope as they walked into the living room. Of course everyone had to come look at the small thing in her arms.

"Aww...she's so cuuuute!" Ari gushed.

"Isn't she?" Holly told her with a smile. "I'm going to spoil that kid rotten."

"Funny...I remember the same words being mentioned the day you were born." Michelangelo grinned at Ari.

"That's because they all are at that age." Cris said. "It's not until later that you want to beat them with a stick for not listening." Her gaze went to Thane who just grinned impishly at her.

Hope didn't seem to mind all of the attention, actually slept through it all. Even as Leo took her again from Lotus so she could get something to eat herself, the child still slept as Leonardo looked down at her from where he stood. Hope seemed to sense him and opened her blue eyes and met his for the first time.

"Hello little one." Leonardo told her with a smile. "You are going to see us around for a bit I think. Your dad is totally clueless on what to do with you."

"Thanks a lot." Leo grumbled to him before he looked at his daughter. "I'm not totally clueless. I know how to love her. Now that stupid bottle warmer... _That_ thing gives me headaches..."

"Wait until you have to put your first swing together." Leonardo grinned at him.

Leo groaned.


End file.
